SNOWFLAKES AND SPRINKLES
by bloodspikedpen
Summary: NARUTO LOVED SASUKE BUT THEN SASUKE DIES.CAN NARUTO FIND LOVE WITH GAARA. first fanfic sasunaru/gaanaru.
1. Snowflakes and Sprinkles 1

"Naruto!" I screamed as I ran to catch him which wasn't hard considering his speed hadn't improved since the Chunin exams).

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted me as I appeared behind him.

"Going over to Ino's?' I asked as he made a left at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto always took this way to Ino's because of the 'rameny' smell.

"Yeah. Gonna watch this new movie she made. Something about "Ninja Live" or "Ninja Love" or something. Wanna come?" Naruto was my best friend and knowing Ino, there wasn't any movie or if there was a movie it wasn't decent. Naruto can be so naïve sometimes. And Ino was a bitch for manipulating him; she knew that kind off stuff made Naruto nervous. Knowing Naruto he'd probably stay because of his pride. He didn't want anyone to now he was a virgin. Even though most of us were thirteen or fourteen not a lot of us were virgins like him. Even though I was a virgin too, my mind was kind of jaded. That baka!

"Yeah, I'll come."I said as we sped up towards the house.

"Last one there is rotten Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto screamed as he cut ahead. I couldn't let that saseko get away with it so I change my speed so that I was just a little faster than him. I looked back as I ran. He looked good today. Truth be told, he looked good every day. He thinks every one in the village hates him because of kuubi but it's because everyone wants to party in his orange jump suit. They hate themselves. I marvel that some one so beautiful could be my friend.

"Sasuke! We're here! What marveling at how hot you think I am? Again!" I blushed, walking to where he was, silently. We went inside and greeted Ino. We started watching the movie and as the high-pitched screams and low moans emitted from TV speakers. I knew I was right. I watch for a few more minute but I soon became repulsed.

I turned to look at Naruto and saw him entranced, intently focused on the screen. Ino faded as I saw Naruto reach down into his pant and started to massage his penis. I have never felt so horny. A heavy weight formed between my legs and became just as entranced a Naruto. I don't know what compelled me but I removed Naruto's hand and pushed him down. I knew it was wrong but it seems as if my body no longer needed me to move. My hand replaced Naruto's and I did the most lewd thing ever. I caressed him the way he had so blindly done before and I watched the emotions that crossed his face before he gave himself over to bliss. Confusion, anger and something so akin to love that my heart constricted. All things that I was feeling; confusion because Naruto and I were both boys, anger for making even me want him and love because I really did love Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!Sasuke!' Naruto repeated over and over again until Ino's and Naruto's screams mingled in high-pitch harmony,clearing the red haze and opening me to pang of guilt and humiliation.


	2. Snowflakes and Sprinkles 2

I couldn't look at Sasuke. What had I done? It was probably just a joke on his part. And if I didn't cum, maybe I could just call it a joke too. Maybe Sasuke maybe Sasuke wouldn't find out about my sudden attraction to him. Maybe –

"Naruto." Sasuke said cutting my train of thought. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I should regret this but even though this may cause our friendship to end, I kind of like it and I was slightly irate that he was apologizing for one the best moments of my life. A gasp from the far corner of the room alerted me to two things.

One, we were not alone and two I had just said that out loud. My face glowed scarlet as I turned to where Sasuke was sitting. I couldn't look at his face even now so I looked anywhere except on his face. My eyes caught his crotch and he had a slight tent like shape forming there. His erection gave me the courage to say what I felt about our problem.

"Sasuke, I'm not sorry." I said as I forcefully pulled my gaze to his face. "I'm glad this happened and for some perverse reason I want it to happen again but it's alright. I understand. We're both boys. No one else would understand. While I was saying all this, a number of expressions crossed his face. The last of which nearly made me swallow my tongue.

"I'm still horny, Naruto. I'm confused. This is all so strange. I've never liked a boy before and I've certainly never done anything like that before."

"Do you think I'm used to this! You're my best friend, Sasuke. I'm freakin' out too. I fuck want you and you're a guy! This isn't easy either. I-," I stopped, lost.

"Wait till I tell Sakura!" Ino screamed.

"Tell sakura nothing, you slut. Did you realize that its not my hand alone filled with cum. And think about it. We were all watching porn. You brougth us here in fact. Two guys and one girl. We all got horny. The guys chose themselves. What does that mean for you?"

I suddenly didn't care about our gender. I've never felt something like this before.

The sexual frustration was making Sasuke crankier than usual.

"Still horny I see. Want help?" My question shocked him, I could tell. I want Sasuke. It was simple as that. I love Sasuke and now that I know he's attracted to me. I want Sasuke as a boy friend. Before he had a chance to think much on what I said I sprang his erection free. I started to caress his cock. Stroking my hand up the hot, smooth pole. Wow this I huge. The feel and musky sent of perspiration coming from him made me wonder at his taste.

"Suck me, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, brokenly.

It was kinda fun seeing Sasuke's usually serious face crumple with desire as I increased the pressure on his dick,while slowly moving my head down, building anticipation and gave him a little like on the left side of his dick head. At the mere touch of my tongue on his dick he jumped. I use my tongue to circle the tip of his head. He jerked again, hissing. On the third time i use my tongue to trace his length. He whimpered, a totally foreign sound coming from his lips. In my shock at hearing him do that, my teeth came down and scraped him causing him to moan and me to harden. I made a shadow clone to jerk me off while a absorbed Sasuke.

I sucked him in whole. I should of choked but he just fit right in. As I went up and down I sucked harder. It feltso right at hte back of my throat. I saw sasuke's hand twitch as if he was trying to prevent himself from something. I sucked him enough to break his control. His hand flying to my hair as he came a little. I had fun with him,suckng him like a jolly rancher until his grip on my hair tightened. Knew was about to com so I quickened the speed. Finally I gave one last long suck and he came his his sweet cum filling and leaking from my mouth. He dropped back sapped of energy. I fell back too.

"Mmmhm. tasty." I said contently. I had just proved myself wrong. No matter what Sasuke said. Neither of us regrets what happened. I slid beside him and took his hand and fell asleep. Ino who had watched it all woke us and sent us home. I think I love Sasuke. I was still a little shaky on letting the world know. I went home to think it over before seeing Sasuke again.


	3. snowflakes and sprinkles 3

It's been three days since I saw Sasuke. I thought a lot about what happened between us but I hadn't much sleep because of it. I kept drifting of and waking up sweaty and short of breath because I couldn't forget his pleas, the way he came in my mouth.

"Suck me, Naruto." It sounded real. I nearly died when I saw Sasuke.

"Ahhhh! Kurushini!" I exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Are you ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "I didn't mean it. It was only a joke."

I continued to wail even though I was fine. It was so rare to see Sasuke look like this, priceless.

"Koi?" his eyes filled with remorse. He leaned close. When he was close enough, I kissed him. Just a little peck. Sasuke decided that he wanted more and he gave me a bruising kiss. Dominating me after a fierce battle of wills (and tongues). His lips covered my and it got hot. I'm melting, ahhh shit! Funny how life could throw you fast ones, you think you're gonna grow up to be a normal guy then you're in love with your best friend, the best guy you'll ever have.

His tongue was accenting mine, causing me pain below the belt. We stopped to get air and I looked up. We were no longer alone, I knew this because I was staring into the eyes of our sensei, Kakashi Hatake.


	4. snowflakes and sprinkles 3A

Kakashi P.O.V

Naruto looks so hot. One kiss from Sasuke and he was ready. He looked so needy. I knew he was gay but I didn't know he'd find out so quickly. It's a good thing only a handful of people in the leaf could see as well as I can or we would have had a full blown scandal. Think about it, kyuubi and Uchiha, necking on top of the third hokage's head. I used my disbelief to hide my sudden horniness at seeing my student make out. Naruto looked frightened as he saw me and Sasuke looked up too with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Naruto, get up now." Sasuke ordered and dragged Naruto behind him. I knew why Sasuke would want to protect Naruto.(reason coming in different fanfic,oneshot)

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"How long have you guy been together?" I was curious. I was trying to gather some info so I could wheedle my way out. I didn't want them to catch me peeping but after Naruto looked up, running away would bring unwanted attention and scrutiny.

"We aren't going out. Sasuke was just…I was just-"

"What do you want to keep your mouth shut old man?" Sasuke asked rashly, his tone both angry and fearful.

I seriously wasn't thinking about black mailing them. I am also not this big of a pervert. It just that I could see both their erection and it was making me horny. It's been a while.

"It's been a while since I had a good DBJ." I said thinking of the prospects of having the blonde and Uchiha sucking on him at the same time.

"DBJ." Naruto questioned innocently meanwhile Sasuke's face lost a color. So duck butt still hasn't done it with anybody since….

"Fine but you'll have to go easy on Naruto." Naruto was still a virgin, Sasuke must really love him. I woulda fucked him on the first date. The thought didn't stop me from wanting to shove my dick down Naruto's virginal throat. (LOL! Clueless) I drooled a little.

"Come here." Naruto and Sasuke both walked over.

"Let's go inside." Not a lot of people knew that the Kage Mountains were caves. Upon entering, Sasuke drew down my pants.

"Eager are we?" I said tauntingly.

"The faster we get this done, the faster we leave."

Sasuke then related to Naruto what was to be done as I kick off my boxers and sat down. They removed their shirts seeming to think it would be better without them.

They started touching each other and kissing as if they forgot I was there. My mouth went dry and my cock twitched.

"Mhn!" I said frustrated. Sasuke touched Naruto's lips before turning to me. He looked so into this. He bent down and used his mouth to envelope my dick head as his smart little tongue caressed the slit. Naruto came closer and did the strangest thing, he sucked my balls.

" …Na-ru-to!" I groaned. Who would have thought the blonde was so good at this. How'd he guess I was sensitive there? While he did that his hand was rubbing the places Sasuke left cold. It all felt so good. I hissed out an oath as both their little teeth scraped their oral focuses. I wanted to cum but I knew that once I did this would stop and I would never have a chance like this again. Naruto use his mouth to trail up my dick to tongue fuck with Sasuke as both their mouths blended together over my inflamed cock. A cool little finger, fingered my balls as they took my in as one body, up and down as I came, hard, squirting sticky sweet cum down their throats.


End file.
